Blog użytkownika:Śluzakomaniak/Pokepowieść- rozdział 1
Pewnego słonecznego dnia, dwaj bracia-Szymon i Vaoru- postanowili odebrać swoje startery od profesora Sycamore. Gdy dotarli na miejsce okazało się że zostały tylko 2 Chespiny. -Ehh... skoro nie mamy innego wyboru no to niech będą te Chespiny- powiedzieli bracia -Tylko pamiętajcie, te Chespiny są bliźniakami więc mają takie same słabości, mocne strony i ataki- powiedział profesor Sycamore -Dobrze- powiedzieli bracia kierujący się do wyjścia -Poczekajcie! byście zapomnieli swoje 5 pokeballi- powiedział profesor -A pokedexy?- spytał się Szymon -Niestety nie mamy na składzie ale mam księgę pokemonów więc może ona wam się przyda- powiedział profesor dający księgę Szymonowi Gdy Szymon schował księgę do plecaka, poszedł wraz z Vaoru w stronę Santalune City. Gdy szli, rozglądali się dookoła i patrzyli na różne pokemony. Byli niedaleko Santalune City spotkali młodego trenera bawiącego się ze swoim Froakim. -Froggy, użyj bąbelków! -powiedział chłopak do swojego pokemona Froaki użył bąbelków a Szymon i Vaoru podeszli do nieznajomego. -Hej- powiedział Szymon -Witaj, jestem Bartix ale mówią mi Tresz- powiedział Bartix -Ja jestem Vaoru a to jest Szymon ale mówią mu Muś- oznajmił Vaoru -Chcielibyście się ze mną zmierzyć?- spytał się Bartix -Ja podziękuję- powiedział Vaoru -A ja chętnie się zmierzę- oznajmił Szymon Bartix się ucieszył i razem z Szymonem poszli na polanę gdzie będą walczyć. -Froggy! użyj bąbelków- powiedział Bartix -eee??? dzikie pnącza?- powiedział Szymon nie wiedzący jakie ataki ma jego Chespin Froggy użył bąbelków lecz dzikie pnącza którymi zaatakował Chespin były silniejsze i prawie znokautowały Froakiego. -Znów użyj bąbelków- powiedział Bartix -A ty ponownie dzikich pnączy!- krzyknął Szymon Froggy ledwo co użył bąbelków a pełen sił Chespin użył dzikich pnączy i powalił małego Froakiego. -Froggy! powrót!- powiedział Bartix -Dobrze się spisałeś Chespin- powiedział Szymon -Twój Chespin nie poradził by sobie z moim Noibatem ale wolę trenować Froggiego- oznajmił Bartix -Hmm... może byś chciał z nami podróżować po Kalos? Każda para rąk się przyda- zaproponował Vaoru który oglądał walkę -W sumie, czemu nie- odpowiedział Bartix -Jak coś to teraz idziemy w stronę Santalune City- powiedział Szymon -Ja też tam zamierzałem iść- powiedział Bartix Gdy byli 3km od Santalune City postanowili zatrzymać się na nocleg. Szymon rozbił namiot, Bartix pozbierał grzyby a Vaoru ugotował z nich zupę grzybową. Gdy się najedli położyli się spać a pokemony które zjadły resztki zasnęły obok swoich trenerów. Następnego ranka zwinęli swój obóz i dalej ruszyli w stronę Santalune City. -Jakie piękne Fletchlingi latają dookoła- powiedział Vaoru -Chcę jednego złapać!- powiedział Szymon -Ja też- powiedział Bartix -Skoro wy chcecie złapać to ja tez złapię- oznajmił Vaoru Wszyscy wypuścili swoje pokemony z pokeballi. -Zaatakuj któregoś z tych Fletchlingów dzikimi pnączami- powiedział Szymon -Ty tak samo- powiedział Vaoru -Noibat! zaatakuj piskiem- powiedział Bartix Dwa Fletchlingi spadły na ziemię przez pisk Noibata a Chespin Vaoru znokautował jeszcze jednego. Szymon, Vaoru i Bartix rzucili pokeballami w Fletchlingi lecz tylko Szymon i Bartix złapali. Vaoru smutny rzucił pustym pokeballem w krzaki. Pokeball zaczął piszczeć i złapał się w niego jakiś Pokemon. Zdziwiony Vaoru podszedł do pokeballa i wypuścił pokemona który się złapał. Był to Scatterbug. -Fajnie! mam pokemona którego wy nie macie- powiedział szczęśliwy Vaoru Chłopcy razem ze swoimi nowymi pokemonami ruszyli w stronę miasta. C.D.N Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach